No way out of the Truth
by Miss.Lena.Salvatore.TVD
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are on a date when she gets a call from Forks Hospital. Saying that Jacob Black has been confirmed dead. But Jacob's with her? Right? It's when she realizes how real the ohone call was that she begins to rethink everything that's happened in the past 24 hours. ONE-SHOT My first horror so please dont judge. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello, my readers! I, once again, appreciate all your support and love reviews. Halloween is soon! So, I thought I would write a Halloween one-shot for every one of my fave stories. Including Twilight! Enjoy and I own nothing. **

I laughed along with Jacob at his stupid comment about my dad. He smiled and tucked a strand of my fire red curls behind my ear. I stood on my toes and kissed Jake's cheek and began to pack the food again.

"Tuna or PB and J?"

"Tuna, babe. You know that."

I laughed softly and tugged on the hem of my navy blue halter top. Tonight Jacob and I were going on a date.

"Ness?"

"Jake."

"It's getting late, we should leave soon."

"Okay, come on let's go. You have your Id?"

"Yep. You have your driver's license?"

"Yeah." He threw me his keys to our Ford pickup truck. Bulky and black. So...Jacob. I smiled at the thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We pulled into a gas station and I gave Jake a questioning look. "We're running out of gas. We have to stop." He said absentmindedly.

He sounded hypnotized. It reminded me of the bad guys from Scooby Doo, something I watched when I was little because of Jacob. I looked at the gas meter. It was almost full. I looked at Jacob strangely but waved it off.

"You fill the tank, I'll get us some stuff from the gas market."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, my little half vampire."

I gave him a crooked smile, which I got from my father. As I climbed out I watched him zoom into the market. I began to fill the gas tank, when I heard my ring tone go off.

"_I just came to say hello. Doesn't really mean that I'm into you. Hello."_

I answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Forks medical center. I'm calling to confirm that you are aware that Jacob Black has checked out of the hospital."

"What? Jacob's here with me. He's fine and hasn't been to the hospital in two years."

"I'm afraid your wrong, Miss Cullen. Jacob Daniel Black passed away four hours ago."

"No, I'm afraid _you're_ wrong. My husband is perfectly alive and healthy. Hasn't been to the hospital in two years."

"Renesmee-"

"I don't want to hear it. Jacob is alive and wasn't even in the hospital in the first place." I hung up abruptly.

I shook my head at the nurse's idiocy. "Some people, I swear." I muttered under my breath.

I looked up as Jacob walked over to the car and put the stuff in the back seat. I smiled at him and he gave me his lopsided smile back. "Hey, honey. What's wrong, why are you crying?"

I hadn't noticed I was crying. I quickly wiped them away and laughed. "I'm sorry. Angry tears. Some nurse from Forks medical center called to confirm that I was aware that you're dead. You're not; obviously. She wouldn't give up though. Ugh!"

He frowned. "I'm not dead."

"Yeah, I know. Can we go home?"

"Sure, honey. Come on, it's getting dark out and it's a long ride."

He put his hand on the small of my back and opened the door for me. I got in and immediately put my seat belt on. It's important to. Anything could happen, at any time. I learned that the hard way, two years ago.

"_Jake, slow down. We're going to crash."_

"_We're not going to crash, I've been driving for over fifteen years. I think I'm pretty good at it by now."_

"_Did you not notice the car in front of us? Because we're pretty damn close to it!"_

"_Don't raise your voice at me! You have no right!"_

"_Well, then don't be snippy with me!"_

_He stopped at the side of the road. The look on his face was stone cold. "I don't need comments from a passenger."_

"_I'm sorry. I just don't want to get into an accident."_

"_You're not the driver. None of this is your concern!"_

_And then I saw a white light coming towards us. A truck driver. I screamed and Jacob yelled my name. The car went flying. I slightly looked towards Jake. His arm was on the dashboard. His other arm was stretched in a weird angle behind his head. I screamed, horrified. "Jacob!"_

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. That never happened. Did it? I bit my lip and glanced toward Jacob. I must of spaced out for a while because we were pulling into my driveway. We jogged up to the door and he opened the door for me. I reached for the light switch but it wasn't there. I spun back to look at Jacob, with a questioning glare. "Where...are all the...light switches?"

He didn't answer. Just locked the door and slowly walked over to me. He pressed me against the wall, rather roughly may I add, and began planting kisses all over my neck. But this was Jacob. I could trust him. So I let him do what he wanted. He finally made his way up to my lips and passionately kissed me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

He pushed me back against the wall and I tried to push him off me. He refused and dug his nails into my throat as he kissed me. I pulled away and reached for the knife next to me. I plunged it into his stomach and pulled it out. Next, I quickly stuck it into his chest. Right where his heart...was? I took the knife out. There was blood everywhere but he looked perfectly fine. I backed away till I was once again, against the wall.

I ran up the stairs but was greeted with the figure of a woman in my room. The door was halfway open and I could slightly see the shape of a man rocking in my rocking chair. I ran into the bathroom connected to my room. When I turned on the light on the wall behind me was '_Wake up_' written in blood. I gasped at the sight, which I saw through the mirror.

I ran into my room but voices were taking over my head. Saying things like, 'go home, 'don't be afraid of the dark', 'come here', get out', and most of all...'wake up'.

I screamed as I fell through the window. I landed on my side. I looked up and slightly saw a blurry Jacob coming towards me. A predator stalking it's prey. I blacked out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke in a hospital. But I wasn't the one in the bed. I was in a chair next to the hospital bed. With a blanket over me. I felt my head to feel that I was right. I'm sweating. I took my gray sweatshirt off and looked at the bed. There was a figure, a man I'm guessing because of the height, under three blankets and a white sheet. I frowned.

Just then, a petite nurse came in and looked at me with what looked like sympathy in her eyes. She petted my fire red hair softly and tears streamed down her face. "Renesmee Cullen, right?"

"Yes? Why am I here? Who's in the hospital?"

"I'm Alice Brandon, your nurse. I don't know if you remember...but you and your husband, Jacob Black were in a terrible car accident. A truck driver hit you from behind. He was scared that he'd killed you and Jacob so he brang you both home while you were both unconscious. He left you both there. You were both alive when he dropped you off at your house but he died rather quickly after. You panicked and did some...things that are too gruesome to put into words. You smelled him. Saw him. Dead. You didn't want to bury him and you didn't want to let go. So you did what you thought was right. You buried him inside your house. Or...buried...pieces...of him."

I gasped softly. No. No, no,no. That's sick! That's not me. I looked towards the body under the sheets in the bed. Jacob. I looked back at the nurse. So she continued.

"A few days later your neighbor smelt the body and called the police. You ended up here. We're waiting for the nurses to come roll him into the morgue. I'm so very, truly, sorry honey."

I choked a strangled sob out and ran into nurse Alice's arms.

**Song that inspired this: No Way Out by Rie Sinclair**

"_**you turn the room shade of heaven**_

_**and learn my name**_

_**The world asleep**_

_**While stone and sand keep shifting**_

_**Were the hearts made of brass?**_

_**Or I a bird inside a cage?**_

_**Waiting, unfolded, hue and clay**_

_**Giving into your refrain and melody**_

_**The very thought unbinding me**_

_**No one will ever love me better than**_

_**your everlasting love**_

_**I found only one way in and no way out"**_


End file.
